Oh there you are
by Songbird144
Summary: kurt really likes blaine but does blaine like him and what happens when blaine sees kurt having a dream about HIM? i suck at summarys :I


A/N: Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it, there isn't really a plot but im new at this so please bare with me :3. thre is slight smut and i wasn't sure how to rate this but i think that M is the right way to go better safe that than sorry. Also please excuse all grammar and spelling i hope you like it :D -Layla

"Kurt Hummel" The teacher asked for the thrid time but kurt didn't here him he was off in dreamland again. "Kurt" now standing over kurt's desk.

"What? Huh?" Kurt snapped out of his dreamland. "what was the question?" he smiled shyly

" how nice of you to finaly join us. The question was "what are the first 10 digits of Phi?""

"oh...well..." gosh why did he have to zone out in math the one class he stuggled with, he mentally slaped himself for not focusing. "i-i-i dont know" he said deffeated.

The teatcher sighed "ok, does anyone know the answer?" she looked around the room as Blaine raised his hand. I need to stop thinking about him. Besdies whats so great about him anyway, I mean so what he is perfect in everyway. Those beautiful curls, wonderful face flawless in everyway, his soft skin...The bell snapped kurt out of his fantasie. Sighing kurt got up and grabbed his bag and walked out of the room apologizing to the teacher butfore he left.

As he walked on to warbler practice he didn't even notice that someone had joined in step next to him. When finally the person spoke up. "Hey kurt, how is your daying going so far?"

Kurt looked over and smiled at Blaine "oh its going fine ya know besides tottaly humiliatiing myself infront of the whole class." kurt said with more anger than needed.

"Oh well we all have those days, and if you want I could always help you study if you want." he said never loosing his smile.

Kurt was just getting annoyed with Blaine and his utter perfectness but yet he somehow liked it "No, im fine" and with that he walked over to the couch he normaly set on and waited fot the meeting to start.

"Hello everyone, today we need to go over the setlist fot nationals." Wes said, straighting some papers on the tabel. "Does anyone have any song seggestions?" wow this was out of Wes's character, kurt thought but he didn't really care because this was what he had been waitng for and instenly raised his hand. "Yes warbler kurt what do you suggest?"

Reaching into his bag he pulled out a list of songs he had choosen just fot this momment. "Here are some songs from various genres that seem fit fot the warblers range." he smiled

Wes looked over the list for a momment. "hmmm, not bad warbler kurt, can you get the music for these songs?" he circled a few songs and handed the list back to kurt.

"Sure I will have it back to you tommorow by practice time." He smiled and set back down. The rest of the meeting flew by. When it finally ended kurt practily skipped out of the room and off to his dorm so he could get the music for the songs Wes had suggested. Sitting on his bed kurt went threw the songs and burned eatch song onto a seperat CD and printed off the sheat music to go with it. When he was finished he got all the papers and CDs and put them neatly into his bag, smiling to he looked over to the clock and noticed that it was now 11pm and he still had yet to go and take a shower and do his mostirising routine. Grabing his stuff he went off to the showers went into one of the stalls. He turned on the water and let it run for a bit gettting nice and warm while he placed his clothes on one of the benches. Stepping under the warm shower he sung to the heavens.

_you tell me that you're leaving  
>but then you wanna leave me<br>and never make your way to the door  
>i tell you that you're too much<br>and then i'll miss you too much  
>don't even know what we're fighting for<br>you keep my car?, girl  
>and then you go get it fixed<br>i talk one of them other chicks  
>just to make you jealous <em>

_how can we make it right  
>when we both put up a fit<br>you make me so mad  
>it's kind of hard to compete<br>but when i look into your pretty eyes  
>my heart just drops<br>girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,  
>dumb-b-do-b-dumb<em>  
><em>dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, <em>  
><em>I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb<br>dumb-b-do-b-dumb  
>wh-wh-wh-whyyy...<em>

"oh shit ow ow ow, damn soap" he shreked getting soap in his eyes. "reaching for a towel on the rack ouside the stall he grabed his towel and whiped the soap out of his eyes and continued with his shower. When he had finished he steped out of the shower in his pjs, having getting dressed in the stall not wanting anyone to see him in a towel, and walked into the common room and took a seat on one of the many couches picking up the remote he turned on the tv. After a few minutes he decied to put on a dvd so he got up and looked thew the very large collection of dvd on beside the tv. Deciding on a copy of _Moulin Rouge _which he had seen at least 100 time he sat down and snuggled up with a blanket and pushed play.

About half way threw the movie kurt felt someone sit beside him and slowly he looked over and saw blaine in his sweatpants. Just his sweatpants. No Shirt. Kurt stared at Blaine's bare chest. Until blaine finally spoke up "ooo moulin rouge, what a great movie." he gave kurt one of his million dollar smiles.

"Um, yeah I love it, I have seen it atleast 100 times. Its one of my favorites." He smiled finally ungluing his eyes from Blaines perfect chest and lookin back to the movie.

"So did your day get any better after math class?" blaine asked looking at kurt.

"Yeah actually it did." He smiled at Blaine then continued. "Sorry I was rude to you earlier it was way out of line and you where just trying to help me out."

"Its alright" Blaine hugged kurt, and it wasn't one of those half arm crap hugs, no it was a full on hug. Sure kurt had had many hugs from Blaine before but Blaine had always had a shirt on. But not it the hug and kurt could feel his muscles aginst him threw his thin v-neck shirt.

Kurt smilie weakly and wraped his arms around Blaine hugging him back. How he wished he could stay like this for ever and ever. Sadly all good things come to an end and blaine pulled away from kurt.

"I think I should of worn a shirt its rather cold in here." He chuckled.

Kurt snuggled aginst Blaine and wraped the blanked around the both of them. "Is this better?" kurt asked smiling up at blaine.

"yeah, Thank you" he said wraping his arm around Kurt's sholder and bringing him closer. Kurt loved the way blaine held him, the way he smelled, everything about him kurt loved. If only Blaine returned Kurt's feeling to him. Sighing kurt snuggled aginst Blaine and soon enough he was asleep in Blaine's arms.

_When kurt 'woke up' he was in a place of all white. Spinning around and looking for something the room he saw a bed off in the distance. It wasn't there a second ago kurt thought walking over to it. As he set down on it he looked back up to see Blaine standing infront of him completely nude. Kurt gasped and looked over blaine, reaching forward he pulled blaine aginst him kissing him passiontly like he had done in many other dreams. Dream Blaine started to unbotton kurts white shirt and kiss down his chest as he did so. Kurt moaned soflty as dream blaine sucked on one of his nipples. Lauging lightly dream blained moved down and started to unbotton and slide down kurt's black skinny jeans. Looking up at kurt he smiled and slid down his boxer briefes letting his erection spring free. Kurt gasped as the coolness hit his erection sending chills down his body. Dream blaine smiled and took kurt's dick in his mouth and started to suck it, bobbing his head up and down._

Back in the real world Blaine was watching the movie come to an end. Looking over to a sleeping kurt he smiled gently brushing a stry hair out of place then seatled aginst kurt. Tottaly oblivious to kurts dream, that is until kurt let out a soft moan. Blaine looked at kurt questionly, maybe he was just hearing things. Kurt let out another moan this time in the form of blaine's name. This time blaine knew that he hadn't been hearing things. He looked down at kurt's pj bottoms and noticed a bulge. Blaine nuddged kurt's sholder trying to wake him up. "Kurt I think you need to wake up, now preferably."

"Huh...what?" kurt said sleeply. Looking over at Blaine who was now blushing.

"Um...well...i wanted to wake you up...because..." Blaine kept rambiling on.

"Blaine, what are you going on about?" kurt asked kind of annoyed because blaine had woken him up from such a good dream...a really good dream...about him...BLAINE! Kurt looked down at his sweatpants then turned 10 different shades of red. "shit, um I-i-i- have to go" kurt said running out of the room with the blanket wraped around him. Blaine just sat there now painfully hard as he watched kurt run out of the room.

"Stupid Blaine!" he said facepalming. Getting up he headed for the showers to take a nice long cold shower.

The next day blaine didn't see kurt all day. When warbler practice came around kurt was no where to be found.

"Has anyone seen kurt? He had some song selelctions to give us today." Wes said looking annoyed oh how he hated it when people didn't show up or where late. "blaine have you seen him?"

Blaine looked up at wes "not since last night..." Oh why did he say that? The whole room started snickering or catchalling. "we didn't do anything!" blaine exclaimed turning a bright red or at least he hadn't.

"ok ok blaine you didn't do anything, can you just go to his room and see If he is there?" we asked really annoyed now. Blaine nodded and exited the room quickly headed for kurt's room.

When he arrived at kurt's room he knocked on the room. No response. He knocked again and from the inside he could here suffling but not answer. "Kurt I know your in there please let me in." a few minutes later kurt answered the door. His eyes looked red and puffy from crying. "Kurt about what happened last night.." kurt held up a finger signaly him to stop talking.

" Blaine I would rather us forget last night ever happened, please." kurt looked at blaine.

"kurt I can't forget last night happened I dont want to." blaine said turning bright red

"what do you mean you don't want to forget about last night?"

"Kurt" he said taking kurt's hands "there is a momment when you say to yourself 'oh there you are I have been looking for you forever' seeing you last night that was the momment for me about you, you move me kurt, I love you kurt." blaine was now inches from kurts face looking into his eyes

kurt had to fight back a giggle cause blaine had just said that seeing him have a we dream had opened his eyes to how much he loved him but he didnt really care because blaine had just said that he loved him. "blaine, that was probaly one of the strangest yet romantic things I have ever heard, I love you too." he leaned in closing the gap between them and kissed blaine tenderly on the lips.

Blaine chuckled " I have never been good at romantic stuf." pulling kurt into a tight embrace. He pulled back and smiled at kurt until he remembered that the warblers where still waiting for them to return. "oh no kurt we have to go the warblers are waiting."

Kurt nearly broke threw the door "oh no I complelty forgot!" blaine caught up with him and grabbed his hand and they ran the rest of the way to the warbler's practice room.

Kurt ran into the room "i am so sorry for beeing so late, something came up that I couldn't get around." the warblers all started chuckiling and then kurt noticed that him and blaine where still holding hands. "nothing like what you all where thinking!" kurt walked over to Wes and handed him one CD with music. "i thought this would be a good song."

wes glanced down at the song and back at kurt "kurt, if you are ever late again then you are out of the warblers, do I make myself clear?" kurt nodded with a quiet yes. "other than that this song with do wonderfully.

**At nationals**

"you will do great kurt." blaine said planting a quick kiss on kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled and hugged blaine "i hope so." and with that they walked out onto the stage "now presenting the dalton high warblers!"

_the powerlines went out  
>And I am all alone<br>But I don't really care at all  
>not answering my phone<br>all the games you played , the promises you made  
>couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains<br>lost sight, couldn't see_

blaine walked forward and joined kurt, giving him a beautiful smile.

_When it was you and me  
>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight<br>I beginning to see the light  
>blow the candles out ,looks like a solo tonight<br>but I think I'll be alright __  
><em>_been black and blue before  
>there's no need to explain<br>I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste  
>you're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face<br>lost sight  
>couldn't see , when it was you and me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright!<br>One day  
>you will wake up<br>with nothing but "you're sorrys "  
>and someday<br>you will get back  
>everything you gave me !<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>I beginning to see the light<br>blow the candles out , looks like a solo tonight  
>but I think I'll be alright !<em>

When they finished the all of the audience exploded into applause. Kurt turned to blaine and he didnt even care if they won because he had blaine. "I love you." blaine smiled "I love you too."


End file.
